


A 'The Gods Among Us Are Dorks In Love' characters sheets

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Long live the gods (for they live right next to you) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, These are character sheets for a story, if you dont read that story then just this wont make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Every chapter is a character sheet for my story 'The Gods Among Us Are Dorks In Love'. This will tell you the relationship with some characters, their appearance, there names, what they are like. Stuff like that.





	1. Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to be added to relationships. But only after I introduce people in the story

Basic information 

Myth name: Trygve

Meaning: worth of trust

Mortal name aka the one they introduce themselves with when talking to mortals: Lukas 

God of: all kinds of magic, merciless death, sailing, and truth

Other information 

Physical features

Hair: a pale blonde

Eyes: has a mixture of colors, blue for the sea that he has power over, a pink, purple, and red moving around for his magic, and dark shadows that come up and make the colors darker sometimes for truth and merciless death

Skin: a paleish tan, the sort of color that should he go outside all day for a week or two, he would have a tan that would be golden tan that would last

Body: would have what people call a ‘swimmers body’. He has more lean muscle than bulky muscle. He has a thin waist, wrist, and fingers and long and thin too.

Physical age: 27

Real/mental age: around 30,000,000

Relationships

Hemming: Trygve is Hemming’s husband, queen, and father to all of his children. They love each other and have loved each other for more than 20,000,000 million years they have been together.

Brynjar: they are brothers. They will pick on each other, but also help each other out and be protective. They have grew up next to each other with Sigurd so they know each other very well.

Sigurd: again they are brothers, they have a more respectful relationship together then Trygve and Brynjar do, but they will tease each other if they feel like it. They are both protective of each other and will try to do everything they can to make sure that they are okay.

Asmund: a bit of rivalry, because of how different some of their domains are, they get in fights though it is mostly a debate on death, the only major thing they disagree on. Still they will come to each others aid if need be and do see each other as family.

Bio: Trygve is a cold to anyone not family person, he loves his family and has been known to go into a rage when he sees them hurt. He usually is freaked out by this, fearing that he hurt his family in his rage, as he has little to no recognition skills when he is in this mode. Because of this he tends to bottle up his emotions unless he is with Hemming. Besides that he runs his and is husband Hemmings kingdom. He gets overprotective with his husband, and he sometimes fights with him. He is kind and doesn't like to have his picture taken unless it is for his husband or it has something to do with his husband. He remembers anniversaries and tends to make them unique every time.  
In conclusion, Trygve is a family man, and will protect his love ones, with a romantic side to him.


	2. Denmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to be added to relationships. But only after I introduce people in the story

Basic information-  
Myth name: Brynjar

Meaning: warrior with armor

Name they introduce themselves to mortals: Mikkel 

God of: berserk rage, battles and conquer 

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: dirty blonde with what seems to be dried blood as high lights

Eyes: Almost always blue until he enters a battle or lets himself go into a barker rage, then they get a blood red color sheen 

Skin: tanner then all of his brothers, brother-in-law and friend

Body: broad shoulders and wide hands. Thin waist with some lean muscles to compliment the mostly hard muscles 

Physical age: 29

Real/mental age: somewhere in the 30,000,000

Relationships: 

Trygve: they are brothers. They will pick on each other, but also help each other out and be protective. They have grew up next to each other with Sigurd so they know each other very well. Brynjar likes to annoy Trygve even though it gets him punched or pinched in the cheek sometimes.

Hemming: Brynjar is scared and/or confused by Hemming depending on the day, mostly they are good friends that are more like family. Hemming trust Brynjar enough that he made him the ‘godfather’ to some of his children. 

Sigurd: has some sort of rivalry with him, along with having this weird almost three some with with him and Asmund. It’s like Brynjar sees him as pretty, but doesn't want to have sex with him, just company and cuddles when he is feeling down. I think the word in looking for is platonic threesome.

Asmund: totally family, has a weird friendship where they love each other but not have just sex, just company and cuddles. They have more of a friendly relationships and if they can the go shopping, and bake cookies and other pasties,


	3. Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to be added to relationships. But only after I introduce people in the story

Basic information-  
Myth name: Heming

Meaning: changing shape 

Name they introduce themselves to mortals: Emil

God of: shapeshifting, volcanoes, ice and destruction

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: He can change it to any color but usually has white hair with a sheen of blue, like highlights, gets ashy gray when mad or a volcano erupts. To humans it is just white.

Eyes: His eyes have flames or lava like in them, they change based on his moods. Light blue for sadness. Orange for mischief. To the humans they are just a purpleish blue color

Skin: Again he can change shape but he usually has pale skin, with an almost a blue undertone 

Body: Again he can change shape but he usually has a swimmers body just like Trygve, but he had a few more muscles in his shoulders, and his waist is a little bigger from carrying children. 

Physical age: 24-25

Real/mental age: somewhere around 30,000,000 but is a littler younger then Trygve and the rest.

Relationships-

Trygve- Hemming is Trygve husband, king and father/carrier to all of his children. They love each other and have loved each other for more than 20,000,000 million years they have been together. When Trygve is working to hard, Hemming usually teases him into coming to bed with him, when he is angry with him he either ignores him or goes to his brothers-in-laws house.

Brynjar- Hemming thinks that Brynjar is that brother who is an asshole but you love them anyway. He also likes to get back by casing Brynjar entire underwear in ice. Despite this Hemming thinks of Brynjar family and names him the godfather of a few of his kids.

Sigurd- if Asmund and Brynjar are shopping buddies, then so are these too. Sigurd likes Hemming's quietness when he is trying to find something, but also giving a truthfully opinion. Hemming like that Sigurd won't judge him when he wants to go shopping for clothing and fabric for his kids,

Asmund- that one person who is always fun when drunk but is a complete dad friend when sober. Hemming sees Asmund a friend who is always worried about them and doesn't take care of himself. Doesn't worry to much though and when he does he just sends Brynjar and Sigurd after him. They are those cousins that get along to the point of almost siblings but then don't see or contact each other for months, and still get along.


	4. Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information to come for the relationships. It will be after I introduce them though.

Basic information-  
Myth name: Sigurd

Meaning: guiding the victory 

Name they introduce themselves to mortals: Berwald

God of: of having patients, strategy, rebellion and strength 

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: blonde. 

Eyes: the shade of blue that blueprints are made of, changes to a steel color when being stubborn 

Skin: pale like a prisoner of a rebellion would be.

Body: thin waist, strong shoulders, arms, and legs, very muscular but not grossly so. Can be seen carrying heavy swords and axes.

Physical age: 27

Real/mental age: somewhere over 30,000,00

Relationships: 

Asmund- they honestly act like that couple that is always cute and they seem to be together. They are not, Asmund only likes Sigurd as a friend, and he respects that. Sigurd has this ‘must protect’ thinking when it comes to Asmund.

Brynjar-has some sort of rivalry with him, along with having this weird almost three some with with him and Asmund. Sigurd has this ‘I must protect’ thinking when it comes to him. Honestly likes cuddling with him, but finds Brynjar annoying sometimes.

Trygve- again they are brothers, they have a more respectful relationship together then he and Brynjar do Usually they talk about how to scare people into taking care of themselves. They are both protective of each other and will try to do everything they can to make sure that they are okay.

Hemming- they tend to confide in eachother and do not judge each other. They go shopping together and then hang out. When Hemming goes into labor, he is usually the second person to be called if Trygve isn't there, then he is the first.


	5. Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More relationships to be added

Basic information-  
Myth name: Asmund

Meaning: Divine protection 

Name they introduce themselves to mortals: Tino

God of: hope, children, merciful death, miracles.

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: a pale blonde, has some sparkles in them when lights hit it in a certain way

Eyes: a light purplish blue, 

Skin: a paleish tan, like Trygve though is less dead looking

Body: shortish, like 5’6, a little plump around the stomach and legs, but great arm muscles.

Physical age: 26

Real/mental age: Somewhere around 30,000,000

Relationships: 

Sigurd-they honestly act like that couple that is always cute and they seem to be together. They are not, Asmund only likes Sigurd as a friend, and is grateful that Sigurd respects that. Asmund thinks of Sigurd as family.

Brynjar- totally family, has a weird friendship where they love each other but not have just sex, just company and cuddles. They have more of a friendly relationships and if they can the go shopping, and bake cookies and other pasties, has let Brynjar cuddle up to him even when he was working. Finds Brynjar to be like a puppy.

Trygve- a bit of rivalry, because of how different some of their domains are, they get in fights though it is mostly a debate on death, the only major thing they disagree on. Asmund would never actually get in Trygve way when he is angry though

Hemming- sees Hemming as that adorable scary little brother. Sorta baby's him but like a dad would, would fight to death for if only because he is family. Has almost punched Trygve, when Hemming first got pregnant by him, since Asmund thought Hemming was too young to be a parent.


	6. 2p Iceland AKA Egil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look an up date. Hiiii.

Basic information-  
Myth name: Kalaraja

Meaning: Lord of Death

Name they introduce themselves to mortals: Egil

God of: The Dead, Imortality, and Justice

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: A dark reddish black color (Was a light red before)

Eyes: Bright Red (Formerly a dark earthy brown)

Skin: Pale 

Body: Similar to his twin Hemming but has less muscles in the shoulder and has a smaller waist

Physical age: 19

Real/mental age: somewhere around 30,000,000

Relationships: 

Hemming: Brother. They talk to each other at least once a week, they are close and are protective of each other. When it’s the two of them they tend to tell jokes and talk about their childhood.

Any of Hemming’s kids: You think that your suffering has ended now that Hemming or Trygve killed you after you hurt their kids? Wrong! You now get to deal with the overprotective uncle, the last person who hurt any of the kids is now suffering doing paperwork.


	7. Astrid Daughter of Hemming and Trygve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol look at me i'm on a roll.

Basic information-  
Name: Astrid

Meaning: Divine beauty

Goddess of: The Vesi sea and the Saari island

Other information-  
Physical features

Hair: A deep blue and long

Eyes: A light blue green color

Skin: Light green

Body: Slim, with small shoulders and waist. 

Physical age:17

Real/mental age: 50,000 years

Relationships: 

Siblings: Is seen as the protector by all, if they don’t turn to their parents first then she is usually the one they turn to. Doesn’t really joke with them but offers advice when they come to her.

Parents: Respects them. Uh she’s really cold to about everyone but she softens up with family. She tries to visit her parents at least once a month even if there is a Family Dinner.   
Uncles: Asmund: Doesn’t see him often but has on occasion visited and helped him when needed.  
Sigurd: same with Asmund, doesn’t see often but helps when needed.  
Brynjar: Godfather. Sees more often then the other uncles, loves and goes to when she doesn’t want to worry Hemming and Trygve.


End file.
